


Triple Play

by Okastic



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Eventual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome, big thirst coming from both of these boys, i'm winking, if you know what i mean, they all get home runs even tho the title implies otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okastic/pseuds/Okastic
Summary: In which Drifter makes a suggestion and Shin takes it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ActualHurry for inspiring me to write with excellent Drifter/Shin smut.  
> >:3c  
> Also this is my first fic. Please be gentle.

It started as a joke. More to get a rise out of Shin than an actual suggestion.

 

“Hey, you ever think about inviting a third up to the Derelict with us?”

 

Shin stopped halfway through lacing up his boots and stared at Drifter where he laid bare and brazen on top of his messy sheets. For a second, he saw those dark eyes skip down the length of his body, momentarily distracted by the goods. If he’s got it, why not flaunt it, right? 

 

As if reading his thoughts, Shin gave a derisive snort and turned back to putting on his boots. It’s not a leap of logic that someone like the Drifter, a man of loose morals, might also enjoy being loose with bed partners, but it kind of stung thinking that Drifter might be getting bored of him. “Why? The sex not good enough for you anymore?”

 

Drifter thought he might’ve hear something catch in the other man’s voice but brushed it off as after sex rasp. It’s hard enough trying to read Shin when he was facing him much less being shown his back. Which, by the way, was a nice and sculpted back with two dimples just above the swell of Shin’s ass, just perfect for nipping at… and now he was the one getting distracted. 

 

“Ain’t got nothing to complain about if that’s what you’re thinking. Just know how much you like being watched, so thought I’d be considerate and get you a bigger audience. That’s all.” He threw in a wink and shrug for good measure. It really made no difference what Shin thought of the situation. He had no reputation to protect before the Man with the Golden Gun. He knew that Shin could put a bullet through his skull at the speed of solar light, and it’s been made abundantly clear that Shin would based on his own discretion. Nothing he could do to sway that decision. He’s just been lucky enough to remain unscathed so far. And it wasn’t like they were actually together or anything.

 

“Your pillow talk fucking sucks.” Shin burned under his helmet as he did up the rest of his belts and buckles for his armor. He’d sooner feed himself to a Hive worm god and have it smother out his Light than admit to anything of the sort. 

 

Drifter chuckled before rolling over to scoop a datapad from off the floor. He flicked through the the various queues for Gambit matches, but didn’t actually read a damn thing cause Shin was still looming at the foot of his bed. 

 

“You gonna leave anytime soon or just stand there collecting dust?”

 

“Did you have anyone in mind?”

 

“Wha?”

 

“I didn’t stutter.”

 

Well, Drifter expected him to transmat the rest of his gear on and high tail it off of the Derelict, not stay and discuss the details of their increasingly probably threesome. He wouldn’t consider himself picky in terms of partners, but Gambit kept him busy, so he really hasn’t been fucking anyone other than Shin. Obviously, cause Shin showed up at convenient times to vent or burn off his adrenaline highs. Obviously. Drifter chose to not think of all the inconvenient times Shin interrupted his Gambit matches in order to get freaky in the sheets or against a wall. 

 

“Honestly, I’m short on friends right now that I’d let into my bed right now, so you pick. I really don’t care who. Maybe bring one of your Hunter friends that I see you hanging around sometimes.” 

 

“So you’ve got a taste for Hunters.”

 

Few things are more infuriating(ly sexy) than a smug Shin. He said that in complete deadpan, but Drifter knew when he’s being mocked. There was the slightest upward quirk in the stern line of Shin’s lips. He bristled at the sight. 

 

“Maybe it has something to do with the one that keeps crawling into my bed,” he quipped right back. He mentally congratulated himself for that one. A spicy burn. 

 

Shin transmatted right out of his bedroom then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a lot more steamy, literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I'm shook at the positive response. It's definitely feeding my inspiration and writing mojo.

Drifter doesn’t hear from Shin for the next few days, which wasn’t uncommon. Some missions kept him busy and away for weeks. Drifter also had his hands full with arrangements for the upcoming release of Gambit Prime. Gambit was just the training phase. Now it’s time to pull of the kiddy gloves and see what the Guardians were really capable of. He needed to push them further for the next stage of his plan. 

Things were progressing rather smoothly, all things considered. The Vanguard still hadn’t cracked down on his operations in the Tower, and Shin’d given him his equivalent of a green light to continue. Well, Drifter considered anything other than hard intervention from Shin to be a green light, so don’t quote him on Shin’s approval for anything he does. 

The long and short of it was that he’d been completely occupied working on Gambit Prime, cause he’d be damned if he played himself with insufficient prep. 

It’s closer to dawn and dusk when he received a transmat request onto the Derelict. Seeing Shin’s frequency ID, he absentmindedly granted access and waved at his Ghost to have her clear the table of the new maps and blueprints he’d been working on. 

He poured himself a glass of whiskey and another for Shin. The man wouldn’t turn down a drink now that he doesn’t hide behind a helmet when they’re alone. He sunk down into the cushion of the couch that he had shoved into the corner of the Derelict’s main lobby, but before he could let himself relax, he saw two transmat spots light up in the lobby. 

Drifter knew that he wasn’t tired enough to miss a second transmat requests, so either it wasn’t Shin who was boarding his ship, or Shin’d somehow tricked the system into letting a buddy tag along.

He stayed seated with a hand resting on Malfeasant. Eyes trained on the two figures materializing out of Light. 

One of the two immediately started towards his seating area, with confident and measured steps. He could already tell that was Shin. That left the question of who his second guest was. They looked to be a Hunter judging from their gear. The mystery Guardian lingered in the transmat zone, almost hesitant, before trailing after Shin. Interesting. 

As Shin got closer, Drifter smoothly slid his hand off of Malfeasant to rest on his thigh. Close enough so he can draw the holstered gun at his front. If Shin had finally decided to rat him out or turn on him, he wasn’t going down without a fight. Or at least trying for one, cause he damn well knew he couldn’t outdraw Shin. 

“If I knew you were gonna be bringin’ a plus one, I would’ve had more glasses handy.”

He could easily have his Ghost transmat another glass to him, but he was going to have her remain in the relative safety of her pocket dimension for now. Drifter’s not sure who to keep his eyes on at this point, the biggest threat in the room or the unknown one.

Shin has his Ghost transmat his helmet off and materialize another glass in one go. “Stop being dramatic. You’re the one that suggested I invite a friend.” 

He poured a new drink from the whiskey bottle Drifter left out on the table before handing it to his friend. The other Guardian took it and nodded in thanks but made no move to drink it. 

Shin picked up his glass and held it out to clink it against Drifter’s and then his companion’s before downing the whole thing. 

It takes a while for Drifter to get what Shin was referring to, and it wasn’t because he was busy watching the bobbing of his throat as he swallowed down the whiskey. 

“I was joking, ya know?”

“I know, but you’re not going to turn down the chance.”

Fuck, no, he wasn’t. 

Now that he wasn’t anticipating a fight. Drifter settled back in his seat. He took a long sip of his drink and gave the other Guardian a thorough up and down over the rim of his glass. 

They’d yet to say a single word, very much like a certain Guardian that he may or may not favor over others. They’d also yet to remove their helmet, and given who invited them, that fact wasn’t likely to change. 

As characteristic of most Hunters, the mysterious Guardian was compact and lithe. They were taller than Shin but thinner, built lighter, with broad shoulders tapering down to narrow hips. It was hard to say much else, but based on the sleek and shiny gear, this Guardian knew how to dress themselves. 

The individual armor pieces didn’t have any unnecessary accessories or attachments that protruded or added bulk. Drifter thought the word aerodynamic would be an appropriate descriptor. Well fitted and shaded in a matching chrome finish, they looked well put together in a way that suggested that they didn’t see combat often. 

Drifter leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees, “Your friend here, got a name for ‘em?” 

“They can introduce themselves.”

The other Guardian shrugged before speaking, “If you insist. You may call me Sylph.”

Drifter quirked an eye at the sound of their voice. Even through the sound filter of the helmet, Sylph’s voice was chocolaty smooth and rich. Yeah, he could get down and fuck someone with a voice like that. 

“Name’s are nice. Gives me something to scream or moan. As long as you’re good enough in the sack that is.” He grinned, all toothy and sharp, when Sylph turned away from him to look at Shin instead. 

Shin snorted a laugh into his drink, probably onto his third by now, “Wow, seriously? You gave him your racing name. Here I thought you had enough people screaming that.”

“You could say that I never get tired of hearing it.”

“I believe that. Your ego’s certainly big enough.”

“That’s not the only thing of mine that’s big.”

Drifter’s eyes ping ponged back and forth between the two as they bantered. Looked like someone stopped being shy real fucking quick. Out of all the people for Shin to be pals with, it had to be a hotshot sparrow racer. Huh, never would’ve thought. 

It was strange seeing Shin so comfortable around another person, felt like a Shin he didn’t know. He immediately stomped down on the feeling and mentally cursed it to go crawling back to the depths it came from. 

He cleared his throat getting both of their attention, “Looks to me like the two of ya have fucked before.” Yeah, cause good chemistry equaled fuck buddies. That assumption wasn’t dickish at all. 

Shin set his empty glass down to step around the table and slid into Drifter’s lap. Drifter leaned back to give him space as he sat himself on the Drifter’s knees with his legs firmly bracketing the outside of the other man’s thighs.

Drifter allowed Shin to pluck his half finished drink out of his hand and used his now empty hand to grab at his hip. It really was unfair how good he looked in the dim lighting of the Derelict’s interior. Deep set eyes, pronounced cheekbones, and a chiseled jawline all carved out in stark relief by the shadows. He already felt the need pooling low in his belly with Shin’s warm weight pressing down over his crotch. Shin’s answer was almost lost to Drifter as all he really wanted was to grind up into that inviting warmth. 

“So what if we did? Don’t tell me you’re the jealous type.” Shin held back a laugh at the look the Drifter shot him. He tipped the rest of the whiskey he’d stolen into his mouth and sealed their lips together. He tossed the glass over his shoulder and judging from the lack of glass shattering, Sylph managed to catch the it. 

He shared a dizzyingly boozy kiss with the Drifter that turned into all tongue and teeth when they’d both swallowed down the alcohol. Shin grabbed the back of Drifter’s head, threading his fingers into the short dark strands to pull him even closer. A harsh bite to his lower lip had him moaning embarrassingly loud, so loud he could hear an echo of himself off the far walls and high ceiling of the Derelict. 

Drifter cursed as he licked his way across Shin’s pallet. He grabbed at the ass that was now grinding down on him and kneaded at the plush flesh. God, he can’t wait to fuck into the heat of Shin’s body. Shin always ran hot, but when he’s worked up and wanting he’s practically scorching. His cock throbbed in the confines of his pants at the prospect.

The two melted together, pressed as close as possible with the layers of clothes and armor between them. Shin yanked at the lapels of the Drifter’s robes and got them loose enough so he could slide them off of Drifter’s shoulders. He leaned down to start pressing kisses and nips into the newly exposed skin. Drifter shivered as Shin laved his tongue over a nipple and let out a choked off yelp when he felt teeth sinking into his pec.

As much as Drifter was enjoying the attention, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt more weight settle on top of him. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Sylph leaning in to sandwich Shin between them. 

“I’m starting to think that you’ve both forgotten about me.”

He sat back and watched Shin arched his back to press himself against Slyph who had his chin hooked over Shin’s shoulder with the smooth, glassy plain of his faceplate pressed into the side of Shin’s neck. 

Said faceplate lit up and displayed an old school, as in old school even for pre-Golden Age standards, 8-bit winkie face. As the pixels faded, Drifter decided not to mention anything about his dick going a little soft from the sight of point blank retro sexting(?). That would be a major mood killer. Brownie points for boldness though. Took balls to risk a hot threesome just to use antiquated memes. 

Sylph removed one of their gloves, exposing long fingers, a wide palm, and a surprisingly delicate looking wrist. They snaked their hand down between the two in front of them and somehow managed to work Shin’s cock out of his pants, pumping it to the rhythm Shin was grinding out atop the Drifter. 

Fuck, that was a hot. Definitely made up for the fucking ;). Shin’s cock was already leaking pre-cum like mad. It beaded up from his slit only to be swept away by Sylph’s clever fingers. The tip of his cock quickly flushed a deep red from the attention, a pretty color that matched his kiss swollen lips. Drifter could see how shiny wet and hard Shin was, pressed obscenely against his own stomach. 

He’d seen some lewd things during his centuries alive, and by all accounts, this wasn’t that risqué with all three still clothed in the privacy of his own ship. But from the slick sounds filling the air between them to the lack of space and mounting heat, Drifter was sure he could come from the sight and suffocating intensity. 

A deft twist from Sylph had Shin’s hip stutter. A slow, deep stroke from root to tip had him throwing his head back and arching his back so he could thrust into the hand wrapped around his cock. Sylph reached between Shin’s thighs to roll his balls with his other hand, still clothed in soft oiled leather. 

Shin found himself blindsided by the added pleasure. Sylph’s hand that held him in a loose grip before now tightened like a vice around his cock. Shin came, and Drifter had front row seats. 

Blind pleasure over took his face as his orgasm was wrenched out of him earlier than expected. Thick ropes of pearly cum painted the front of Drifter’s chest and stomach. Sylph, the bastard, had the audacity to flash a heart emote at him as he milked the last drops from Shin. He was also totally aiming for Drifter too. Not that he could complain. He liked being covered in Shin’s burning hot cum from time to time. He just much preferred it when it was in his mouth where he could swallow. 

Oh, did he mention that Shin was hot? As in solar hot? Apparently, the orgasm caught him so off guard that he lost control over his Light, and now his sweat was evaporating off of his body in tiny hisses. Talk about sizzling hot. 

It wasn’t hot enough to actually cause any damage, but the close proximity felt a lot more like they were trying to do the deed in a fucking oven. 

Drifter reached up to run his hand through Shin’s hair the way he knew he liked it post orgasm, but seeing that Sylph had beat him to it, he settled for cradling the side of Shin’s neck. 

He let out a rumbling chuckle at the blissed out Shin in his lap, “Look at ya, makin’ a mess before we even got started.” He scooped two finger through the cum on his chest and offered it to Shin, who promptly sucked his fingers into his mouth, moaning around the digits. 

Their third party moved away from behind Shin to sit beside Drifter on the couch, pressing in close so they were flushed shoulder to hip. They leaned in and pretend whispered into Drifter’s ear, “If it’s his mess, then he should clean it up right?” Sylph placed a hand over where Drifter’s rested on Shin’s neck and pulled him in closer until he was hovering over Drifter’s chest. 

“Go on. Clean up after yourself. You’re not one to leave loose ends.”

He could feel the moist puffs of air from Shin’s panting as Sylph pulled him closer. The man on top of him was still coming down from his high. Eyes glazed, body pliant, and so open to suggestion. 

Shin eyed the streaks and pools of his own cum as his brain caught up on what the fuck happened in the last 15 seconds. He looked up at the Drifter and locked eyes with him. Seeing those eyes dark as pitch with unbridled want brought him right back to lucidity. 

He hummed as if thinking over Sylph’s words, “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t leave loose ends.” The gravel in his voice would’ve made that line sound like a threat in any other scenario, but right now it only spoke of sinful promises. Shin stared right at the Drifter as he licked up his cooling cum from off of his chest. He felt the hammering of Drifter’s heart under his tongue, and he smiled knowingly up at the rogue lightbearer. 

It should be motherfucking criminal the way Shin looked so good bent over him lapping up cum like a cat that got the cream. He’d bet that there was some alien race far, far away with such laws in place to protect unsuspecting citizens from experiencing cardiac arrest from overwhelming sex appeal. 

And to think they were only getting started. 

Omake:  
Actual conversation between Shin and Sylph. 

Shin: so you down to fuck this guy that I know?  
Sylph:... is it the dingy hallway man you keep mentioning?  
Shin: first, how dare you, i do not. second, yes.  
Sylph: … i’m down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being much longer than I anticipated, but I think it'll be okay. I've been told that you guys like it long.  
> >;3

**Author's Note:**

> I swear we'll get to the juicy stuff next chapter.


End file.
